The present invention relates to a wire bonding method for making connection between a die electrode pad and an external lead and more particularly to a method for forming low wire loop during wire bonding.
In wire bonding, when, in order to bond a wire at a second bonding point, a capillary is moved to slightly above the second bonding point, excess wire hangs down from the lower end of the capillary, and a wire shape develops in which a hanging down part is formed. This hanging down part causes a repulsion to occur, when the wire is bonded at the second bonding point, so as to swell upward, resulting in that the straightness of the wire loop deteriorates. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Disclosure Nos. (1992) 4-370941 (Japanese Patent No. 3049515) and 2000-82717 disclose wire bonding methods for preventing wire loop from swelling at the time that bonding is made to the second bonding point.
In the method of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Disclosure (1992) No. 4-370941 (Japanese Patent No. 3049515), after connecting a wire to a first bonding point, the capillary is positioned slightly above the second bonding point and slightly on the first bonding point side, and then the capillary is descended diagonally in the direction of the second bonding point, thus bonding the wire at the second bonding point. In other words, in the method of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Disclosure (1992) No. 4-370941, by way of causing the capillary to descend diagonally, the hanging down part that hangs down from the lower end of the capillary is absorbed.
In the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Disclosure (2000) No. 2000-82717, after the wire is connected to a first bonding point, the capillary is lowered slightly from a second bonding point to the first bonding point side so that the capillary presses the hanging down part hanging down from the lower end of the capillary against a horizontal surface, then the capillary is moved to above the second bonding point and then is caused to descend, thus bonding the wire at the second bonding point. In other words, in the method of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Disclosure (2000) No. 2000-82717, the wire hanging down from the lower end of the capillary is pressed against a horizontal surface prior to bonding at the second bonding point; as a result, swelling of the wire loop at the time of bonding to the second bonding point is prevented.
Though not directly related to the problems the present invention would resolve, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Disclosure (1997) No. 9-51011 hereinafter “JP'51011,” the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses a wire bonding method in which the height of the wire loop from the first bonding point is formed low, of this specification. In this method, in other words, a ball is formed at the tip end of the wire, and this ball is pressure-bonded to a die electrode pad to form a pressure-bonded ball, and then, after performing loop control for moving the capillary to ascend or moving it horizontally, or the like, the wire is pressure-bonded on the pressure-bonded ball to form a wire bonding part. According to JP'51011, by way of performing bonding to the first bonding point, the wire loop height from the first bonding point can be low. For more information on low height loop at the first bonding point, see JP'51011 which is incorporated herein by reference
Even if the capillary is caused to descend diagonally prior to bonding to a second bonding point as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Disclosure (1992) No. 4-370941 (Japanese Patent No. 3049515), the hanging down part of the wire at the lower end of the capillary, though it is less than that in the conventional method of bonding to a second bonding point, still remains nevertheless. Accordingly, the repulsion caused by plastic deformation of the hanging down part in the wire at the time of bonding at the second bonding point is not avoidable, and swelling occurs in the slanted part of the wire loop.
When the hanging down part is pressed against a horizontal surface, as in the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Disclosure (2000) No. 2000-82717, such a banging down part disperses in the interior of the capillary and in the slanted part of the wire loop, causing those respective portions to get loosened. When the capillary ascends to a certain height in the next step, the wire that was loose inside the capillary will be pushed back downward and come out at the lower end of the capillary. Since the wire that came out at the lower end of the capillary at the next bonding to the second bonding point is pressed against the second bonding point, similar to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Disclosure (1992) No. 4-370941 repulsion caused by plastic deformation in the wire occurs, and swelling does occur in the slanted part of the wire loop though the amount thereof is smaller than with the conventional method of bonding to the second bonding point.